Smart lighting has gained traction to replace typical lighting solutions in residential, commercial, and industrial applications. Compared to typical lighting solutions, smart lighting can save electricity, provide more natural and/or even lighting, and improve efficiency. For example, a smart lighting system with an occupancy sensor can turn the lights on when someone enters a room, turn them off when that person leaves, and reduce the lighting output near sources of natural light, such as windows.
However, the complete replacement of all current lighting systems would be costly and wasteful. Thus, ways to integrate smart lighting systems into previously installed, traditional lighting systems are currently being developed. Traditional lighting systems that utilize dimming controls provide an additional level of complexity with regard to the integration of smart lighting devices. As a result, smart lighting must be able to accommodate a full range of support structures, such as ceilings, ceiling tiles and walls, while also connecting to other previously installed lighting controls. Yet, many add-on systems that are currently for sale cannot accommodate a wide range of ceiling and wall thicknesses. Moreover, these products typically require additional hardware for attachment to such support structures. Consequently, there is a need for a system for controlling one or more lights, which can accommodate a wide range of mounting solutions.